


A Thousand Words

by ColorfulThunder



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pictures, before connor moves, but happy at end!!!, honestly lena is barely even there, maybe???, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulThunder/pseuds/ColorfulThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Connor moves, he cleans out his school locker with Jude, who finds something that will define the relationship in a thousand words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to ramble a lot and may smudge some sentences together like watercolors. Watercolor sentences. I like that; that should be a concept. This was based off a dream with a different couple, but when I woke up, I was just like "hmm this would be better with my lil queer 14 year olds" so yeah.

     "Alright, you two," Lena sat the two boys down on the couch in her office. "Any textbooks go to the librarian, any trash can go in the trash bins, and personal belongings can be brought home or thrown away."

     "Mama, I think we know the routine." Jude went to bed last night thinking about how he never thought this day would come but woke up eager to get it done. "I mean, I've moved so many times, and I'm your son."

     "I just want to make sure Connor knows what to do," she smiled, and the apples of her cheeks defined her face like a grandmother who bakes you the best cookies and always gives the warmest hugs.

     "Thanks, Lena, really," Connor returned her expression. She and Stef were the parents he always wish he had; the home he was always loved in. The only thing closest was Los Angeles, but his conscious never let him forget that it meant separating from his boyfriend. "Do you want to get started?" He stood up and stretched out a hand for Jude. He took it and led Connor out of the office.

     "Bye, Mama."

     "Bye, Lena."

     "Bye, boys! I'll be here if you need anything!"

     Jude gripped his boyfriend's hand tight, as if to keep him in San Diego with him. The back of his mind told him to let go, to realize that Connor would be safer with his mother, but like all people, Jude thought selfishly at times. Not exactly a flaw in character as much as it is a flaw in evolution.

     When they got to the locker, Connor released Jude's hand to wrap his blue and grey flannel around his waist. He twisted his lock (35-22-10) and was granted entrance. "Okay," he rubbed his hands together. "We have a chemistry textbook, a notebook that I may reuse next year or study over break..."

      _How can he be so eager to get this all over with?_ Jude's train of thought was always running, especially when he was being quiet. Connor handed him book after book and a few scrap pieces of paper here and there to sort while Jude observed his behaviors. _  
_

     "That's about halfway done. Want to take a break?" Connor turned around to see Jude looking at the ground. "Wait, what's wrong?"

     "Just...all this," Jude didn't even bother to look up. "Don't you feel sad about this? I mean, this is all our history. And maybe I'm being selfish, but-"

     "No, you're not," Connor rushed over and wrapped his arms around Jude, who began to softly sniffle. The two sank to the floor, and Connor stroked Jude's hair. "I felt so selfish when I decided I wanted to move, but you know what? I was so worried about how it would affect you, it made me realize that it's not selfish to take care of yourself or to be concerned for yourself."

     "I just don't want to lose you," Jude whispered and met Connor's eyes. Connor's lips formed a half smile, and he helped Jude get off the ground.

     "You've never seen the inside of my locker before. Let me show you." Connor opened the door a bit more, which exposed the entire space. The back was completely filled with pictures of them. At the prom. Playing video games. Skating (or, in Jude's case, trying to) at the park. While Jude was studying at Connor's house and making his "adorable thinking face".

     "You're worth a thousand words to me, Jude," he raised Jude's chin and leaned in for a kiss. It was just a swift peck on the lips, but it said enough. "I'll never be able to say all of them, but I think these can help you hear them."

     

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ao3 you are really f---ing (still want to keep it gen. audiences) me up by not letting me indent at the beginning of paragraphs by pressing tab  
> Lorde powers my writing so well  
> I'm so f---ed by the end of this because I'm going to be so tired tomorrow but oh well  
> Anxiety is bad and that's all I'm going to say about that  
> Have a good night (let's be real; most of you are reading this at night)


End file.
